The Evolution of Simon Seville
by xAllyAnnSevillex
Summary: At sixteen, Simon Seville is still having trouble with who he really is, but when he confesses his love to Jeanette only mere moments before a tragic event, his whole life gets turned upside down - and he might not see ever see her again. *EDITED*
1. Chapter 1: Old Faces, New Sparks

**(Simon's POV)**

If only I had the chance to talk to her again...

My older brother Alvin gets all the girls, and my younger brother Theodore relates to girls in more ways than I ever could...

Being so unlucky at love (and after watching Alvin's ex-girlfriends dump him and move on), I'm beginning to realize (even though I'm only sixteen) that I might know more about girls than I thought, but the person I want to spend the rest of my life with has to come to me and not the other way around.

Alvin's current girlfriend is being forced not to speak to me, and I don't understand why. I know he gets possessive of his girlfriends (when he has one), but this was ridiculous.

I think it's because he knows I want her...

**_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_**

Alvin's last ex-girlfriend moved across town with her sisters a while ago, and every night, I would check on her to make sure that if I couldn't have her, I wanted Alvin to treat her right.

**_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow, I want more_**

Six weeks ago, I left a note taped to her locker asking if she was okay. She and Alvin fought every day since then, the arguments getting worse and worse every day. I knew Alvin didn't want me around when he was with her, but I can't help it. I love her too much not to worry...

**_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while_**

**_And she will be loved  
Yeah, she will be loved_**

Every now and again, I would get notes from her, saying how much she missed talking to me in person. We would always deliver notes to each other via Theodore and her older and younger sister, and we managed to keep the notes away from Alvin.

**_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_**

**_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full, and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah_**

**_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while_**

**_And she will be loved  
Yeah, she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved  
Yeah, she will be loved_**

After a while, Alvin must have found out his girlfriend was talking to me, since she hadn't gotten a chance to write another note to me.

Brittany sent me a text message about their last fight, and she said that he put her younger sister on the verge of suicide...

I ran to find her before it was too late...

**_I know where you hide, alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her everytime she falls_**

After hours of searching, I found her, but it seemed that she was about to do something she would regret...

She had a knife pointed at her neck, and I was just so scared that... I just lost it.

Right in front of her.

**_Tap on my window, knock on my door_**

Without knowing it, I blurted out the next line:

**_"I want to make you feel beautiful..."_**

She turned around, placing the knife on the back seat of Miss Miller's old car. I knew how she felt - I practically felt like that every day. And after everything that went on, I sensed that she found comfort in me and that she sensed that I knew what happened between her and Alvin.

As I sat down beside her, she moved closer and started crying into my shoulder. I held her, grabbing her hand.

**_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while_**

**_And she will be loved  
Yeah, she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved  
Yeah, she will be loved_**

"If you left, I'd follow right behind you...

"You mean the world to me, and I couldn't live with myself if you weren't here...

"I need you."

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_**

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_**

Without realizing it, I pulled her as close to me as I could, and I did the unthinkable...

I kissed her... on the lips...

And I loved every minute of it.

**_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_**

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye..._**


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

**(Simon's POV)**

Apparently, since Dave believed that Alvin was causing too many problems for _both_ bands, not just ours, he's decided to split up both of our bands temporarily so that Alvin couldn't possibly get on all of our nerves at once, and the feeling was mutual since Alvin couldn't stand me in the slightest since Jeanette came to me after their breakup...

Well, until I talked to him about it. He did forgive me, though, but he just didn't want me to steal another of his girlfriends. I told him Jeanette was the only one for me.

Theodore had asked me what I wanted to do while the band was taking a break, and to be perfectly honest, I told him I didn't know.

In reply, Theodore told me that Brittany was applying for a modeling job and that Alvin decided to get back into sports. He and Eleanor were going to get back into cooking, so they signed up for a contest that could take them to Washington, DC for the finals. Theodore also told me that Jeanette wanted to form another band, but there were no other chipmunks in town that were interested...

Well, except for me, but I figured she knew that I wanted to join, especially since she called me to meet her at "The Junction", one of the only adolescent-friendly nightclubs in the district.

How could I say no?

It only took me a few minutes after I asked Dave to borrow the car. (Being sixteen has its perks.) When I arrived, I found Jeanette in the lounge area, her acoustic guitar beside her.

"So, do you have any ideas on what our first cover could be?" she asked.

"Cover?" I replied. "I thought we were going to write our own stuff."

"Well, yeah, once we get more people. Plus, this is the only place within a ten-mile radius that hosts an open mic night, and I think we'd more comfortable just doing cover songs for right now."

I couldn't help but agree. "I suppose you're right, Jeanette. We just need to get more comfortable on stage before we go any further."

"Hey," I heard a familiar say from behind me. "What the hell are you two doing in this neck of the woods?"

"Correction, Phelan," I stated. "City, not woods."

"Smartass... Anyways, what are you guys doing here? You guys _never_ go to this place!"

Jeanette sighed. "We're trying to come up with more members for our new band."

Phelan looked surprised. "You guys broke up?"

I nodded along with Jeanette.

"Damn it! There goes my summer concert pass for the year."

"Well, I wanted to form another band," Jeanette had re-iterated, "but the only person I've got with me so far is Si."

I stood there for a second. _Since when did she start calling me Si? My kiss last night was only a spur-of-the-moment thing._

_Did it mean something to her, too? Does she love me back?_

"Well, I have _some _experience with a guitar," Phelan replied. "I'd love to be part of the band."

I sighed. "That's great," I told him, "but three people isn't really enough for our experience level."

Phelan sat next to Jeanette. "The good news is: I know a couple of people who would probably be willing to help us out. A few other regulars play here every night, and two of the girls talk about you every time I see them during a break... Maybe, if we somehow attract their attention and hold a little contest tonight, we could fill up the band faster than you think."

"Sounds great," Jeanette said. "Let's do it!"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. Do _all_ of these bands have a chipmunk in it?"

Phelan laughed. "That's all they're made up of: chipmunks."

I stood up. "I'll go attract the attention."

Before I could even walk to the stage, a duo made their way onstage. The two girls looked oddly familiar, and I could definitely tell that Jeanette and Phelan had somehow noticed it as well.

After a second, I figured it out. One – no, _both_ – of the girls were related to me. The blonde with the Evanescence t-shirt and jeans on was Tori, my cousin from the east coast. The chipmunk with black hair and wearing a blouse, denim skirt and brown cowboy boots was Ally, my sister.

Tori went up to one of the microphones. "As you can see, my voice is a little coarse," she said roughly, "so I'd like someone else to sing my part. Some other instruments would be nice as well." She made her way over to the piano on stage.

I motioned Phelan to bring his drums on stage and did the same to Jeanette, her guitar in hand. We snuck backstage the back way as Tori played the beginning of the song on the piano and Ally started singing the song – alone.

**_There's nothing I can say to you  
Nothing I could ever do  
To make you see  
What you mean to me_**

Jeanette was ready to go, but I held out my hand, telling her to wait as we watched Ally continue, tears rolling down her face:

**_All the pain, the tears I cry  
Still, you never said goodbye  
And now I know  
How far you'd go_**

I walked on stage next to Ally, putting my left hand on her shoulder and grabbing the other microphone so I could help her out by singing the next part for her:

**_I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time, I'll never let you go_**

She joined me for the chorus as Phelan and Jeanette started up on their instruments:

**_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_**

I took over for Ally, since it seemed that she wasn't willing to join in again:

**_I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now, I see, honestly_**

**_You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe  
'Cause you're here with me_**

**_And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around_**

Ally joined back in:

**_'Cause I would never let you go_**

**_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_**

I let Ally sing the next part:

**_'Cause without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want, yeah_**

I joined in for the rest of the song:

_**And without you I don't know what I'd do**_  
_**I could never ever live a day without you**_  
_**Here with me, do you see?**_  
_**You're all I need**_

**_And _****_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_**

**_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_**

"Are you okay?" I asked Ally, making sure I hadn't done anything to upset her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just fine," she replied.

Just then, as the five of us were about to get off-stage, the person I had least expected burst through the door of the nightclub, a shotgun pointed in our direction.

"You little rats are mine," Ian growled.

Phelan had 'panic' written all over his face. "Tori, Ally and I will fend him off," he said. "You and Jeanette better get out of here. This isn't your war, Simon: it's ours."

I wondered for a second exactly what he meant when he said it was 'their war'. Did he have something against me that I didn't know about? And how did he know Ally and Tori? And what did they have against Ian?

"Come on, Simon," Jeanette said, interrupting my thoughts. "We better get out of here."

Following her advice, I walked out the back of the club and hid with Jeanette, but before we could get any further, he found us.

Ian held his handgun to Jeanette's chest. "You're dead, princess," he said.

My heart began to beat faster as I suddenly thought about if Ian shot her right then and there. I made a gut decision.

"Ian," I said, "I have a proposition for you."

He put his gun back in his pocket. "I'm listening."

Jeanette was giving me this terrified look on her face before I continued: "If you want the both of us dead, shoot her, but if you only want one of us dead, let the victim be me… and if it's me, you only get one shot."

Ian just stood there, a little surprised.

"What? Are you scared of your own strength, Ian?"

"No," he briskly replied. "Any preferences if I were just to shoot you?"

I only turned to him with two words coming out of my mouth: "Point blank."

Jeanette ran over to me. "Please, Simon… Don't do this."

Wanting one last intimate moment with her, I asked Ian for one last moment with her.

I took her around the corner of the building. "Listen, Jeanette… If you were really my friend, you would let me do this…" Tears were coming out of my eyes as I continued. "I know this might be the end, but I just want to let you know something before I die… I love you, Jeanette. I always have, and even if I don't make it, I always will."

She hugged me as tight as she could. "I love you, too," she replied, "even if this means I can't ever see you again…"

"Alright, rat," Ian said. "Time's up." He had his gun pointed at my chest.

"Jeanette," I replied, "run."

She fled from the scene, and that was the last time I saw Jeanette before I was shot…

… And killed.


	3. Chapter 3: For The One You Love

**(Phelan's POV)**

I knew someday that one of my dear friends would get dragged into this mess. I just didn't know he would be in this deep…

Ally, Tori and I rushed outside at the sound of a gunshot, and the sight we saw wasn't pretty. Simon was lying stiffly on the ground, blood all over his clothes and Jeanette sobbing by his side. He was surely dead, which meant that we had less than twenty-four hours to save him…

Suddenly, I heard Jeanette's sisters – Brittany and Eleanor Miller – run over to Simon's side. They held Jeanette in a hug, and watching him lie there dead must have been heartbreaking for them.

Hell, it was heartbreaking even for me.

To tell you the truth, I died a little inside when I saw him there, the bullet wound still visible on his chest.

"Girls, I really suggest you bring Jeanette home," I insisted. "She needs some rest."

I couldn't imagine what Jeanette was going through. She told me that, only moments ago, Simon had told her that he loved her. I knew that he meant it since Jeanette would've been the one dead instead of him if he didn't tell her.

Brittany and Eleanor escorted Jeanette, who was still sobbing, into Miss Miller's old car.

"Should we tell them what we can do?" Ally asked.

"It's too soon," I replied. "We can't let them know yet... Tori, get my car. Ally, help me carry Simon into the backseat." I noticed Ally shed some tears. "I know how you feel, Ally. I wish there was something we could do to get him back."

"Well, there is, isn't there?" Tori asked, backing up my Chrysler so we could put Simon in the back.

"Yes, Tori, but I don't know if all six of the head Dimensia elders would agree. We can't just bring someone back to life just for the hell of it, though. You know that better than the rest of us."

(For further reference, "Dimensia", in this story, is the afterlife dimension of Earth.)

The three of us entered the portal, and after a few hours, we were in front of the Immortal Palace. I kept looking at Simon as I led the girls, while they were carrying Simon inside.

For some reason, I felt a new "attachment" to Simon that I just couldn't understand, but there was no time to wonder about that. There was business that needed to be taken care of.

One of the Elder Immortals ran over to my side. "Phelan," he said, "what happened?"

I sighed. "Ian got to him before I could do anything," I answered. "I'm sorry, sir."

A second elder rushed down. "He's… dead?" she asked, covering her mouth as tears came out of her eyes. "Oh, this is terrible!"

"Vinny, he's okay… We can still revive him."

"Well, how exactly _are_ we going to revive him, Harvey? _We_ can't do it. Otherwise, we'll be on surplus, and we can't risk that in this weather."

(For those of you not following what surplus means in this case, it means too much blood in the system. We only have blood once a month, so it's total overkill if we have anything more than the blood from one person.)

"There's only one way, Vinny," Harvey replied. "None of _us_ can revive him, but one of _them_ can." He motioned in my general direction.

_Damn it! Here we go, _I thought.

"Well, Ally can't revive him," Harvey had continued. "She can't handle as much blood as Tori or Phelan."

"Tori can't do it, either," Vinny added. "She'd be on surplus, too, if it weren't for her bringing Ally here as a newborn vampire last week."

Harvey sighed deeply. "Looks like you're our only hope, Phelan… I hope you'll do what's right for our son." He gently held Vinny close to him.

I turned to the girls, who were on edge. "I know how important Simon is to you… It would be a privilege – no, an honor – to have Simon be part of the Coven… Girls, bring him to my room. He'll be properly taken care of when I get there."

Vinny nodded. "Thank you, Phelan," she said. "I don't know what I would've done if we couldn't do anything to help him."

"We're back!" Ally and Tori chorused, and for a moment, I had completely forgotten about our super-speed ability.

"How much longer does he have?" I asked them.

"Simon has two hours left."

My eyes went wide, and I turned away from the group. "I'm out of here."

An hour later, I was in my bedroom, laid out next to Simon on one of the two beds. I had been contemplating exactly when to bite him and turn him into one of the Coven, but I felt nervous to do so since normally a person of the opposite sex would bite a male unless it was out of anger.

I took another long look at Simon. He seemed so alone (or at least by the look on his face), so I moved in closer to him. I rubbed an area of his face where there was still more wet blood. I resisted the urge to obtain the blood, only because I would have the rest of it later on.

The time for deciding had finally come, and it was now or never.

… I chose now.

Quickly, I turned Simon over as my fangs stuck out. I hesitated to bite him, but I had to for the sake of the Elders, and I couldn't stand to see Simon like this any longer.

He meant a lot to me…

_What are you thinking? _I thought to myself as I pressed my fangs into Simon's neck. _He's nothing more than a friend. There's no other attraction…_

_Or is there?_

After I finished with his blood, I got back in the bed next to Simon. I slid my arm underneath his back and my hand underneath his shirt. I slid my other hand above the bullet wound that had killed him almost twenty-four hours ago.

The next thing I knew, I was on top of Simon, kissing him.

_Oh, God, _I thought. _This is going to be a _long_ night._


	4. Chapter 4: Next to You

_**Hey guys! I totally forgot about the copyright.**_

_**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. the Chipettes, etc. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian.**_

_**I also do not own Phelan. He is property of Winddragon Eternal.**_

_**I do, however, own the following: Ally, Tori, Harvey and any other OC (unless credited, of course).**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Simon's POV)**

Oddly enough, I did something I wouldn't have expected…

…I woke up.

Phelan was sitting at the table adjacent to the bed, sipping on a cup of black coffee and reading the newspaper. He only took a nervous glance at me for a second before he looked at the obituaries.

"You're taunting me," I mumbled.

He just laughed. "I happen to read the Obituary section every morning."

I sat down across from him, a bottle of water in my hand. "Did I happen to be in there by any chance?"

"No…" He made a panicked look at the front page. "…And there's good reason." He slid the front page over to me, a distressed look on his face. Ian was on the front cover, and the headline read:

**"FURRY VENGENCE: New President Banning Any Talking Animal From U.S. Territory"**

_He didn't,_ I thought.

"Are you alright, Simon?" Phelan asked, his eyes somehow pleading for an answer.

Without answering him, I continued reading the short section on the front page:

**LOS ANGELES, CA**** – Chipmunks and Chipettes everywhere better get their furry butts out. When we all thought we had all seen the last of a certain Ian Michael Hawke after two incidents of animal abuse and neglect, he's back to torture the rest of us as the new President of the United States.**

**Hawke signed a document into law this morning stating that any talking animal – never mind just a chipmunk – caught on U.S. territory can be executed the instant it is spotted. There are six in particular that are the only chipmunks Hawke wants alive: the Chipmunks and the Chipettes… that is, if anyone has any idea on the whereabouts of Simon Seville, who disappeared only mere moments after Hawke shot him in the chest.**

I growled, not even going to bother going on with the rest of the article. "Hawke is a bastard. He's always been and he always will be."

Phelan slid another mug of coffee to me. "You look like you're going to need it."

"Thanks…" I took a huge gulp of the coffee. Suddenly, a scary thought came to me. "What if someone happens to find Jeanette and-"

"Simon, calm down," Phelan interrupted. "She'll be okay." He seemed desperate to please me, and I couldn't quite grasp as to why.

"Phelan, I have a feeling she won't be in the near future."

He nodded. "Okay, I admit it. Being anywhere in the United States right now isn't safe."

An idea suddenly popped in my head. "Well, that doesn't mean that we can't save anyone."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we infiltrate the country as… agents, if you will… and save any of the chipmunks in hiding."

"You might want to look in the mirror first."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"No, I mean that literally…"

I glared at him.

He took out a small mirror. "Just humor me, Si."

_Si?_ I thought. _What's up with him?_

I was surprised to see a change in my appearance. My fur was at a lighter tone of beige, I had several fangs in, and instead of a definitive blue-gray, my eyes were a rich shade of gold.

That only meant one thing:

… I was a vampire.

"Well, I guess I'll need some extra disguises – and possibly some assistance – if I'm going to do this."

Phelan seemed… overly delighted. "That's a great idea! Maybe we should get some people on this." He put his hand gently on my shoulder. "And maybe we need to-"

Brushing Phelan's hand off, I turned briskly to face him. "What is going on with you, Phelan? You seem like you're trying to make a move on me…" I saw him blush awkwardly. "Are you?"

"You promise not to get mad?"

I nodded sympathetically. "I promise."

He sighed. "Then, yes, I was." I guess he could see I was a little shaky because he made a concerned face in my general direction. "You seem a little tense… Just try to sit and relax, alright?"

Well, in my defense, I didn't have much of a choice. Phelan grabbed me by the back of the shoulders and walked me back over to the chair I was sitting in before, and then for some reason, he started massaging my shoulders.

"Are you feeling any better?" Phelan asked.

I nodded, closing my eyes to relieve more of my stress. I felt Phelan lift me up and put me back on the bed. In a way, I could sense that Phelan was moving in on me, and just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, he kissed me.

The only thing was: it felt… great.

Other than the fact that his eyes reminded me of…

…Jeanette's.

I lost it again in front of Phelan.

"Something wrong?" he asked, wiping away a tear from my eye.

I didn't bother with a response.

"You miss Jeanette, don't you?"

I nodded.

"Simon, it's okay. She'll still be around, I promise…" He kissed me again, and I felt at ease.

"What if Ian tries to find me? Or what he if does and he tries to kill me again?"

"He can't hurt you, Simon. You're immortal; nothing can hurt you…" He wiped another tear away from my eye and stroked my fur. "You're safe here, Si." He pulled a sheet over the two of us. "All I need you to do is stay here with me… There's nothing for you to worry about."

The two of us suddenly went from kissing to making out, and everything after that was a blur.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

_**Copyright:**_

_**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, etc. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian.**_

_**I also do not own Phelan,**__** Olivia, Ghost, Andrew, DJ, Mike, and/or Dani. Dani belongs to Dark Angel Danielle Seville and Phelan belongs to Winddragon Eternal, while the rest belong to ChipmunkFan19.**_

_**I do, however, own the following: Ally, Tori, Harvey, and the other three Immortal Leaders (whose names have yet to be revealed) so far.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Simon's POV)**

"You did what?" Ally asked at a meeting a few hours later.

Phelan and I were silent, a little embarrassed as well. However, Ally and Tori found our "encounter" hilarious.

"It's okay if you guys are bisexual, as long as you didn't do anything… well, sexual."

"Oh God, no!" Phelan replied. "Trust me – it will _never_ go that far."

"Yeah, okay," Tori rebuddled sarcastically, rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh again.

"Alright, you guys," came a voice from the hallway. "Ghost and I were able to find one of his brothers and one of his friends. Andrew, DJ and Mike are looking out for the rest of them, and Dani is keeping an eye on all of their guardians and any other chipmunks that need to be saved."

"Who did you find?"

"Eleanor Miller and Theodore Seville."

My heart started racing. "Where are they?" I blurted out.

"In a bedroom down the hall…" She made her way over to me. "By the way, the name's Olivia."

"Simon," I replied, holding out my hand so she could shake it. "Is my brother alright?"

"Yes and no."

"What happened?"

"Ian got to them before we could stop him…"

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked sternly.

"Unfortunately, I'm not."

I growled angrily. "Damn it!" I pounded my fist onto the coffee table, and I could see Phelan start to worry about me. "Why the hell does Ian have to hurt everyone _I_ know? What does he have against _me?_"

We heard someone walk in. "I can answer that," an oddly familiar voice replied from behind us. "You're more important to us than you know, Simon. You are the most vital member of the Coven to date."

_Me?_ I thought. _How could _I_ be the most important asset to them?_

The rest of us stood there with confused expressions, waiting for her to continue.

"Simon, you start training tomorrow," she continued, walking over to me. "As for now, however, you and I must discuss something immediately…" She glared at Phelan. "…alone."

When she finished, she lifted the hood of her cloak, revealing a comforting face for me: my mother's.

I felt her arm wrap around my neck as we walked out of the room.

My mother could see that I was having trouble comprehending my significance to the Coven, among other things.

"Honey, I know you're going through a lot. I understand what it's like to be sixteen."

"No, you don't," I bluntly muttered. "You have absolutely no idea what it's like to be me. No one does, and I can't stand it!"

She sighed. "Sit down and tell me what I don't understand."

As calmly as possible, I sat down on one of the benches outside.

"Well, first of all, you didn't have to grow up without a father and worry about who he was for sixteen fucking years! Second of all, Alvin never annoyed you so much that you wanted to be alone in your room and isolate yourself from the rest of the world! Thirdly, you've never had to deal with bullies that called me some of the worst names so often I wanted to commit suicide!" Tears were coming out of my eyes now. "And most importantly, you've never had an asshole trying to kill every single member of your family because of your species and TAKE YOU AWAY FROM THE PERSON YOU WANTED TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH BECAUSE YOU 'DIED' AND COULDN'T SEE HER EVER AGAIN!"

My mother was silent for what seemed like hours. "I… I didn't know…"

"OF COURSE, YOU DIDN'T! NOBODY KNOWS AND NOBODY CARES! NOBODY WANTS ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME!"

Rain began to pour as the two of us continued walking at a distance, as did my tears. I felt someone else besides my mother put a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to wonder who I am anymore," he said.

I turned around to see a male chipmunk about my mother's age. He had Alvin's body structure, though he was maybe a foot taller than I was. He was wearing a black baseball cap, a set of small glasses, a leather jacket, white t-shirt, pair of jeans, and a pair of plain white sneakers.

"Simon," my mother introduced, "this is Harvey… your father."

The tears started coming back. "Finally…" I whispered.

Both of them came over to hug me. After sixteen years of waiting, the time had finally come.

I was able to see my father for the first time, and he was better than I could have ever imagined.

My mother backed away from us. "I think the two of you need some time alone."

I watched as she walked away, leaving just myself and my father.

"You have every right to be angry at me for leaving after you were born," my father said, "but I had to. The war in the Middle East wouldn't fight itself."

"Dad, I understand," I replied. "You had to fight. I just don't understand why they took you away for so long…"

"You and me both, Simon…" He sat down at another bench, and I sat down next to him. "Your mother and I were discussing what you were doing for the past few years, and she mentioned someone named Jeanette. Could you tell me about her?"

His question caught me off-guard, and I hesitated to answer at first. "Well, she's been my best friend for… Oh God, how long has it been? …ten years now. Just yesterday, before Ian shot me… I told Jeanette I loved her, and now, I might never see her again." Another tear rolled down my cheek. "She means everything to me, and I know she's the one for me, though I have my… urges."

"That was you kissing Phelan earlier? Well, that explains why your relationship with him seemed shifty… but that's nothing to be ashamed of." He chuckled. "Since you _are _immortal, I guess you could say marriage could quickly become a priority." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "How sure are you that Jeanette is the one?"

"One hundred and ten percent."

He smiled. "Then take this… And yes, the diamond in the ring is real."

I opened the box and looked over the ring for a moment. "It's beautiful."

"The next time you see her, make your move. As long as no one else intervenes – and if she becomes a vampire – she's all yours."

A smile came to my face. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome… Now, we better head back and find your brother and his friend. I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on."

I laughed. "Don't worry, we do."


	6. Chapter 6: What Matters Most

_**Copyright:**_

_**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, etc. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian.**_

_**I also do not own Phelan,**__** Olivia, Ghost, Andrew, DJ, Mike, and/or Dani. Dani belongs to Dark Angel Danielle Seville and Phelan belongs to Winddragon Eternal, while the rest belong to ChipmunkFan19.**_

_**I do, however, own the following: Ally, Tori, Harvey, and the other three Immortal Leaders (whose names have yet to be revealed) so far.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Simon's POV)**

Phelan and I were alone again that night after finally meeting my father for the first time.

"So, what happened between you and Vinny earlier?" Phelan asked after dinner as we walked down the hallway toward our room.

"We got into a fight," I answered, nervously focusing my eyes on my sneakers because I had my mind on something else. "I've never had a fight with her… until today, anyway."

"It's bound to happen to the best of us every now and again… What do you think of Harvey?"

"Are you kidding? He's great! I couldn't have wanted anyone better for a father."

Phelan opened up the door to my room. "Somebody left food on the table," he said.

I knew who made them at first glance. "They're from Theo."

"Well, he does have a knack for baking."

"You mean he has a knack for food in general."

He laughed. "Yeah, that's what I meant." I saw him grab a cookie and shove it in his mouth. "So, anyways, didn't your brother-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

I watched his neck move as he swallowed the cookie. "Who are you – my mother?"

"No, but I know she'd call you out for it."

"You got me there." He shoved another cookie in his mouth and made sure he swallowed it before he continued the conversation. "As I was saying, didn't Harvey give you something to give to Jeanette?"

_Crap,_ I thought. _He wants to see the ring._

I nervously took out the box from my coat pocket and slid it over to Phelan, and much to my surprise, he didn't take it the way I thought he would.

"You're going to propose to her?"

I sighed. "Yeah, as soon as I can see her again."

He suddenly seemed depressed. "Well, you two _do _seem to be perfect for each other…" I knew exactly why he sounded that way.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal… I'll tell Jeanette about… 'us', and if she has feelings for a girl like in the same way we have feelings for each other, then if we feel the need to, we can sleep each other and still have a relationship on good terms. I just feel that I want a guy and a girl I like and be able to keep both of them… I don't want to lose you."

Phelan seemed pleased. "I feel the exact same way… We have a deal."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks…"

There was this look on his face that meant he wanted to "get it on", if you know what I mean.

"Absolutely not," I said. "There is no way I'm doing that with you."

He sighed. "Can we at least… you know… go one notch down from that?"

"Yeah, but if you still want to start 'doing it', ask somebody else."

Phelan nodded and pulled me closer so he could kiss me. The moment seemed to last for hours, but when it was over, he was gone.

I made my way over to the bed, feeling a bit of a rush. I noticed something on the nightstand as soon as I sat down. It was a book entitled "The Destiny of the Chosen Immortal". On the binding, an emblem with my name on it was attached. I opened it up and flipped through its pages before I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, placing the book in the drawer of my nightstand.

"Hey, Si," I heard Tori say.

I stood up. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for somewhere to sleep tonight."

"Why?"

"Ally and Phelan are going at it."

The two of us burst out into laughter.

"I knew it," I boasted. "I knew he had a thing for her."

"Well, it was bound to happen sometime, you know."

"Yeah, you're right… Want to play 'Call of Duty'?"

She seemed intrigued. "What's the wager this time, Sensei?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname she called me. "Whoever gets the most people killed by curfew sleeps in the bed and the loser sleeps on the couch."

"Oh, you're on!"

The two of us sprinted our way to the couch and started playing.

About two hours later, my mother knocked on the door and told us to call it a night. In those ten seconds, Tori somehow shot me by accident during the game, violating house rules and making me the default winner.

"Have fun," I told her as I made my way over to the bed.

Surprisingly, she took the loss well. "Good night," she said.

I replied with the same, and I started to feel a little better about being here, even though Jeanette wasn't with me.


	7. Chapter 7: Long Way To Go

_**Copyright:**_

_**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, etc. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian.**_

_**I do not own any characters**_

_**I also do not own any of**__** Dark Angel Danielle Seville, Winddragon Eternal, or ChipmunkFan19's OCs.**_

_**I do, however, own the following: Ally, Tori, Harvey, the other four Immortal Leaders (whose names have yet to be revealed) and Samantha Delaney, my Criminal Minds OC.**_

_**Reminder: This story is in the style of the 1980's cartoon. I just use characters from life-action shows/movies (especially Ian Hawke and the Criminal Minds characters) to give the story a more realistic feel. If anyone doesn't know the show Criminal Minds, I suggest you watch it so you have background info. Aaron Hotchner (aka Hotch) is one of the main characters, just so this chapter does not confuse you. **_

_**And if anyone didn't catch this, Ian's middle name in chapter 4 is Michael. This was an indirect shoutout to my most valued reviewer/supporter ChipmunkFan19. Thanks for the criticism and reviews, Mike. You're the best!**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Hotch's POV)**

**_"Just living is not enough. One must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower."_**

**_- _**_Hans Christian Andersen_

"I assure you, Miss Delaney, you'll be a fine addition to the BAU," I briskly said, pulling into the Los Angeles FBI headquarters for a case for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. "It's typically a challenge to recover from some gruesome details in a homicide, but I have a feeling that you're going to pull through them and benefit us for the greater good of the country." A binder full of the cases I was handling fell out of my messenger bag. Miss Delaney – Samantha, I remembered her first name was – picked it up when it fell onto the passenger's seat of my Buick as we were getting out. She handed it to me with a gentle smile – something I missed since Hailey was killed and Jack went to live with my sister.

Samantha was a slim woman. Standing at five feet, nine inches, she had auburn hair, blue eyes, and an attitude that seemed to say, "I might be a looker, but my instincts are killer."

"Hotch," came Morgan's voice as I shut the door to my SUV, "get in here. We've got kids in danger."

That was enough to get me in the building fast, Sam following right behind me.

Surprisingly, the conference room wasn't abuzz with conversation like it had been for the past few days. I guess JJ was the only person that got everyone talking, but since she left for the Pentagon, there's been no excitement.

Reid was dealing with separation issues again. First it was his father, then Gideon, and now JJ. I keep an eye on him every day to make sure it hasn't affected his profiling skills. It hasn't yet, but the day will come.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Miss Samantha Delaney, our newest addition to the BAU," I announced. "She's spent twelve years as the Deputy Sheriff in Memphis. This is going to be her first case here with us, and from what I'm hearing, it's not going to be good."

Prentiss placed four missing persons' case files on the table. "Four chipmunks disappeared over a span of forty-eight hours." She placed her index finger on the first file and slid it over to Morgan. "Theodore Seville, age fifteen, youngest of the three Seville brothers." She slid another to Rossi. "Eleanor Miller, also age fifteen, youngest of the three Miller sisters." She slid the next one to me. "Jeanette Miller, age sixteen, the middle child of the girls." The very last file made its way over to Reid. "Simon Seville, also age sixteen, the middle child of the boys." Her attention turned to Strauss, who had just come in to give us some valuable information.

"Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller are waiting outside," she informed us.

I stood up. "Bring them in," I ordered. "Rossi and I will interview Brittany. Reid, you and Morgan interrogate Alvin, and Prentiss, see if Garcia can find anything on any of them."

Ten minutes later, Rossi and I were sitting with Brittany Miller in the interrogation room. She had been crying before she entered, and it looked like she was about to again.

"How old are you, Brittany?" I asked.

"Eighteen, sir," she replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"When was the last time you saw either of your sisters, Brittany?" Rossi asked, sliding a box of tissues over to her.

Brittany sniffled, wiping away a tear from her eye. "I saw Jeanette two days ago when we were at home. She had wanted to find Simon and see if he was okay… She took our stepmother Claire's car. We had been living close to her home since poor Miss Miller died. I hadn't heard a word from her since. Then, just yesterday, Eleanor went to go find her, and she hasn't said anything to me since then… Please, help me find them, Mr. Rossi and Mr. Hotchner. I just need to see my sisters' faces again." She broke down, and Emily escorted her out. We walked out right behind them.

Alvin Seville walked into the interrogation room next, Reid and Morgan following behind.

"I apologize for my girlfriend's distressed behavior," I heard Alvin say. "Man, I'm sounding more and more like my brother every day."

Morgan sighed, sitting across from Alvin. "It's totally understandable, kid. When you have loved ones on the line, you tend to get upset… Need some coffee or somethin', kid?"

He nodded. "It would help."

"So, tell me about your brother Theodore, Alvin," Reid addressed him. "What was he like?"

Alvin sighed. "He was probably the best cook out of the six of us, Eleanor, his girlfriend, being a close second. The two of them were inseparable. Hell, nothing could get between them even if you tried."

Morgan came back in with coffee. "What about Simon, Alvin? What was he like?"

"Oh, God, where do I begin with Simon? … Not only was he smart, he was very… quiet. He'd never want to be a bother to anyone, but when he gets pissed at you, he puts up one hell of a fight and you're never getting out of that easily."

"Do you have any idea who could be doing this, Alvin?"

Alvin face went from serenity to fear. "Ian Hawke."

Morgan seemed surprised. "You mean 'President of the US' Ian Hawke?"

"The one and only." Alvin then left the room to drive Brittany home.

"Crap… we can't touch him. We'd all get fired. How are we going to do this?"

"We don't," I replied.

Morgan gave me a confused face. "What the hell are you talking about, Hotch?"

"Instead of conducting a true FBI investigation, we're going to conduct an 'underground' investigation."

Suddenly, we heard a crash, and Reid and I immediately fled to the parking lot, where Brittany Miller's car had crashed into a light pole. The car was full of blood, and there were two other female chipmunks dressed in red and black who were carrying Alvin and Brittany's bodies to a portal.

"Reid, follow them," I ordered. "They might be characters of interest in this case, though they're probably not doing anything related to the crime. They only look like they're trying to help."

Following orders, Reid pursued them, and within seconds, he was with them on the other side of the portal.

"Let's go," I said. "We don't have much longer before Jeanette's gone, too."


	8. Chapter 8: Going Up

_**Copyright:**_

_**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, etc. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian.**_

_**I do not own any characters**_

_**I also do not own any of**__** Dark Angel Danielle Seville, Winddragon Eternal, or ChipmunkFan19's OCs.**_

_**I do, however, own the following: Ally, Tori, Harvey, the other four Immortal Leaders (whose names have yet to be revealed) and Samantha Delaney, my Criminal Minds OC.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Simon's POV)**

Last night, I was in my dorm room with Tori. I had been ready to start training, and I was going to get the first lesson from my father.

The next thing I know, I'm in an enclosed basement room with a complete stranger…

A _dead_ complete stranger.

I rushed over to her, trying to see if I was able to bite her. Unfortunately, she was past the twenty-four-hour limit, and I couldn't save her.

Her name was Elle Greenaway.

Water was up to my waist now, and there was a door above me. Before the entire room completely engulfed itself in it, I opened the door and crawled my way onto the first floor of the building.

A man was sitting in the corner of the room, his hands in shackles. He was covered in blood, but he didn't look like he had been harmed.

I sat down next to him, breathing heavily.

"You okay, kid?" he asked.

"Not really," I replied. "I have no idea how the hell I got here, and I really need to get out… There's someone I have to find."

"Like who?"

I felt my throat tighten on me. "A friend." I took a deep breath. "A friend that means much more to me than anyone could possibly understand…" I started freeing the man from his shackles. "Do you know Elle Greenaway?"

He nodded. "She was a good kid…" He stood up as the water level in the room began to escalate. He held out his hand. "The name's Jason Gideon."

"Simon," I replied, shaking his hand. I suddenly heard gasping for air, and it was coming from the second floor. "I think someone's dying up there."

"JJ…" he whispered. "Quick, get on top of me and open the door. We might still have time to save her."

As ordered, I stood on his shoulders and opened the trap door to enter the second floor. A blonde woman was gasping for air on the other side of the room.

"Is CPR within your skill set?" Gideon asked, running right behind me over to whom I assumed was JJ.

"CPR's not going to be enough," I replied. I placed two fingers on the area between JJ's neck and breast areas, and her heart was about to give out without putting up much more of a fight. "Given the extreme decline in her heart rate, there's only one way she can stay alive without electric discharge… and I'm the only one that can do it out of the two of us." I sighed. "It's best if you didn't see what's about to happen here, Jason."

He nodded, turning away from me.

Rolling JJ over on her stomach, I sank my teeth into her neck after she stopped breathing.

Suddenly, I heard her breathing.

"It worked!" I shouted.

JJ was slowly but surely realizing she was alive. She sat up, her blonde hair sparkling due to the light coming in from the window.

"What happened?" she asked.

Gideon put his hand on my shoulder. "Simon here just saved your life," he answered.

I sighed. "What does it matter? I'll never see Jeanette again…" I slumped onto the floor, trying to relax, but unfortunately, I felt tears roll down my cheek again as I closed my eyes.

The clacking of high heels grew louder. "Who's Jeanette?" she asked, grabbing my hand.

"My girlfriend… or at least I wish she was. I love her… but she's too good for me."

"Don't say that. I'm sure the two of you are perfect for each other."

I sighed. "Things are just so… complicated right now."

She wrapped her arm around my back. "I'm having love problems myself, Simon. Back when I used to be the media specialist for the BAU, I had a crush on one of my coworkers."

"Was it Hotch?" Gideon inquired.

JJ laughed. "No, Jason."

"Morgan?" He smiled.

She was laughing. "Stop it!"

"Who, then?"

JJ smiled. "Reid."

Gideon laughed. "Talk about being a cougar."

The temperature suddenly changed. "Water's coming up again," I told them. "The both of you, get on top of me."

"If we leave you down here, you'll be screwed."

"Well, that's a chance I'll have to take."

JJ and Gideon were able to get onto the third floor, and before I completely lost consciousness, the two of them were able to pull me up.


	9. Chapter 9: Actions Speak Louder

_**Copyright:**_

_**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, etc. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian.**_

_**I do not own any characters**_

_**I also do not own any of**__** Dark Angel Danielle Seville, Winddragon Eternal, or ChipmunkFan19's OCs.**_

_**I do, however, own the following: Ally, Tori, Harvey, the other four Immortal Leaders (whose names have yet to be revealed) and Samantha Delaney, my Criminal Minds OC.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Simon's POV)**

I felt chains around my wrists and ankles as I regained consciousness. I was tied to the wall with them, and I couldn't move.

There were several people in the room with me: JJ, Gideon, two other men, another woman, and the one person I had been waiting to see for days…

Jeanette.

I wanted to hug her. I wanted to kiss her and pull out the ring from my pocket. I wanted to tell her how much I missed her and hold her in my arms…

…but I couldn't. I was being held down.

One of the men – somewhat older than Gideon – made his way over to me. "You're a very smart kid to get two FBI agents this far," he said.

"And you're just a scumbag that's about to kill my girlfriend," I replied. "You're a monster that gets off of other people's misery for your own satisfaction… I hope you go to hell, you son of a bitch."

"Simon, that's enough," Gideon insisted. "As for you, Frank, I don't quite understand what your obsession is with me… and why you decide to take dozens of other people down in your attempt to destroy me, I'll never understand…"

"Well, that's too bad, Jason… I guess you'll never be able to save them chained up. Will you, Jason?" Frank had another woman – possibly his wife or girlfriend – with a gun pointed towards the younger man held to the wall and he himself was holding gun pointed in Jeanette's direction.

My heart started racing.

I noticed JJ was released from the shackles, and the next thing I knew, I was soon released as well, Gideon standing by her side right behind me.

Four shots were fired – two from Gideon at our captors, once from Frank, and once from the other woman in the room.

JJ immediately went to the younger-looking man, and I immediately went to Jeanette.

I turned to JJ. "You can save him," I said. "I trust you. As for me, I have to save my girlfriend."

She got up after she bit him. "What if it's too much on you?"

"That doesn't matter, JJ. All that matters is Jeanette survives… Neither of us can die, and if anyone deserves a new freedom after the hell we've been through, it's anyone but me at this point. I don't deserve anything after being turned into a monster, and if fate's being generous, it'll just take a longer time for me to be free…"

I sank my teeth into Jeanette's neck, and I collapsed right after that.

A few hours later, I was in a hospital bed in Sacred Heart Memorial Hospital in the Immortal Realm. Jeanette was by my side, and something other than my sustained injuries was concerning her.

"Jeanette," I asked, "is something wrong?"

She sat next to me on the bed. "Vinny wanted me to tell you what happened to Dave."

My eyes widened. "What?... Something happened to him?"

"She said that in order for him to stay in the Immortal Realm, he had to undergo surgery for a heart attack… but…"

"But what?"

"The doctors tell me he's got a slim chance of surviving…"

I was on the verge of a breakdown. "Is this just another way to punish me because of what I did? I don't even deserve to live right now…"

"Simon, don't say that. You're a hero for what you did, and don't think anything else of it."

"Elle's still dead because of me… and I don't want anyone else dead. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Simon. Considering the circumstances you were in, there was no other way to deal with it."

Jeanette lied down next to me, wiping a tear away from my eye. "No matter what you do, Simon, I will never think any less of you than what I thought of you the day we met. I couldn't stand to live without you if you… you know… wanted to end your life so badly because of something that you simply couldn't control. Don't blame yourself for everything that's happened, Simon. You know yourself better than that…" Her eyes were so easy to get lost in as she changed the subject. "Your parents arranged us to all have dinner tonight downtown. She'll explain to us what's going on with Dave – if he isn't there, which is what I hope – and discuss future plans to get more people besides chipmunks on our side… but there's something I want to do first…"

"What's that?"

She moved herself so she laid over me. "This," she whispered, pushing my hair back. She leaned into me, and I felt her warm breath against me until I couldn't feel her breath anymore…

… but I could taste her lips on mine.

I could do nothing but get lost in her eyes again as she continued to kiss me. She wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same to her.

"Jeanette, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay, Simon." She stood up. "I have to go. Ally and I are hanging out before the dinner." She kissed on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later, Jeanette."


	10. Chapter 10: Exploration

_**Copyright:**_

_**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, etc. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian.**_

_**I do not own any characters**_

_**I also do not own any of**__** Dark Angel Danielle Seville, Winddragon Eternal, or ChipmunkFan19's OCs.**_

_**I do, however, own the following: Ally, Tori, Harvey, the other four Immortal Leaders (whose names have yet to be revealed) and Samantha Delaney, my Criminal Minds OC.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Jeanette's POV)**

"I'm not so sure I want to go through with changing my appearance just for one night," I told my sister Brittany. "I mean, I can't just change who I am in a matter of hours."

"She has a point," Miss Prentiss, who tagged along with us for the trip with JJ, replied with a stern tone.

"That doesn't mean I can't try…"

I rolled my eyes at my sister as we walked into the local mall.

"So, where to first?" I asked.

"Karina's Hair Salon," Ally replied. "Don't worry, Jean. Brit and Elle are gonna be with Tori and Emily, so it's just me, you, and JJ for the next few hours."

"Thank God!"

"If you want to impress Simon as much as possible, you're better off with one of the closest female people in his life and not someone that wants to use you for their own advantage."

"Well… I guess you're right. Besides, I _do_ kind of want to change some things about me to make him like me more."

"Great! Let's get started."

After about an hour, my hair color had gone from a brown bun to brown-streaked-black elbow-length strands with two curls hanging from the front.

I smiled. "A little unexpected, but I like it."

"That's great," Ally replied, "and the manicure and pedicure look great, too. Purple is definitely your color."

"Listen, I'm not so sure if he's going to like this anymore. I just don't… feel it."

"Well, at least I'm not trying to turn you into Brittany."

I sighed. "I suppose that's true… Hey, um, can we talk in private, Ally? … You know, just the two of us?"

"Sure. JJ, you can go into wherever you want. Jean and I are going to take a lunch break."

"Alright," I heard JJ answer. "I'll meet you guys there in an hour."

The two of us went to the food court, and Ally was coming back to the table with lunch.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Jeanette?"

I sighed. "Well… you probably know that I've been trying new things with you lately, and I was wondering if we could check off one more thing on that list…"

"Like what?"

Biting my lip, I was hesitant to answer. "I was kinda hoping that… well… thinking about if you wanted to… try kissing each other."

She was a little stunned after those words left my mouth. "I don't see why not, but Phel and I are still going out. I don't want to risk my relationship with him or his relationship with… someone else."

"Who?"

Ally looked away. "Simon."

It was my turn to be shocked. "He's bisexual."

"He gets urges every now and again like Phelan does, but other than that, he's definitely got a huge thing for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Everything was silent for a while as we ate lunch.

I took a deep breath after finishing lunch. "So, can we try it?"

Ally grabbed my hand. "Honestly, I don't know… unless we can come clean about it."

"Oh, of course! Why wouldn't we?"

She smiled. "Okay, Jeanette, but we have to keep this quiet from the other girls."

"No guarantees on that one… but I'll try my best."

Those were the last words I said before she pulled me closer and kissed me.

I felt the same rush that I felt when I kissed Simon a few hours ago, but hers was different in the fact that it wasn't as much, but enough to satisfy.

"Did you feel anything?" Ally asked.

"Well, I _did_ feel a rush that was satisfying, but…"

"Not as much as Simon's?"

I nodded. "I must admit, Ally: if I didn't love Simon as much as I did, you'd probably the person I'd want to date."

She blushed. "Thanks, Jean. That means a lot."

JJ walked over to us in shock. "Did you two just-"

"It was an urge," I stated. "Trust me, I still love Simon, but I need another pleasure once in a while."

"Well, I found a dress shop that's having a sale."

"Awesome!" Ally replied. She grabbed my hand and lifted me up so I was on my feet. "Three words for the next step in your transformation, Jeanette: little black dress."


	11. Chapter 11: Something New

_**Copyright:**_

_**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, etc. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian.**_

_**I do not own any characters**_

_**I also do not own any of**__** Dark Angel Danielle Seville, Winddragon Eternal, or ChipmunkFan19's OCs.**_

_**I do, however, own the following: Ally, Tori, Harvey, the other four Immortal Leaders (whose names have yet to be revealed) and Samantha Delaney, my Criminal Minds OC.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Simon's POV)**

Dinner was in ten minutes, and I was nervous as hell trying to finish everything that had to get done. Not only were my family and the Chipettes going to be there, but so were Jeanette's parents.

_Tonight's the night, _I thought. _Everything's going to be perfect._

Phelan kissed me on the cheek as he walked by. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm just nervous about proposing to Jeanette, that's all."

"Just don't try _too_ hard to impress her, Romeo. No one likes a show-off."

I laughed. "Don't tempt me."

The two of us made our way out to the parking lot as I noticed a blue sheet of paper on the hood of a very expensive Mercedes-Benz. The note was addressed to me, so I opened it. It read:

_Just a little gift for saving JJ, Gideon and Reid's life. You're going to need it._

_Hotch and the BAU team_

Phelan's eyes went wide. "Is this car really yours, dude?"

"I don't know, but there's nothing else around here that could be it."

"You have your license, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you're driving. I'm a hazard on the road."

Sitting in the driver's seat, I started the car and bolted out of the parking lot.

"You want to know what JJ told me last night about what Ally and Jeanette were doing at the mall?"

"I guess."

"Well, you know Ally and Jeanette are probably the only two people that you wouldn't suspect to break the barriers of their own identity, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"JJ told me that they were doing something a little… out of context, you might say."

"What happened?"

"They kissed."

I stopped the car at the side of the road. "What?"

"JJ told me the two of them were kissing in a booth at the food court."

"She's cheating on me?"

"Well, no. Like us, they have an urge to make out with the same sex. Honestly, I think they knew and they wanted to see how it felt to do it."

"How do you know that-"

Just then, my cell phone rang.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Jeanette."

"Put her on speaker." Phelan pressed the button on my phone and placed it in one of the empty cup holders. I took a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Hi, Simon," Jeanette replied. "I – um, _we_ – need to talk to you about something."

"What do mean 'we'?"

"I mean me and Ally need to talk to you… Is Phelan there?"

"Yeah, he's right here."

"Great…"

"Listen, um… before we get anywhere on another subject… is Dave okay?"

I heard Jeanette gulp on the other end of the line. "They have him on life support…"

My heart hesitated for a second. "That's it. I'm on my way over."

"Simon, please, not now. He's only going to be on there for-"

"Jeanette, I'm on my way there… He's a second father to me. Wasn't he the same to you?"

"I wouldn't know him as much as you do, Simon."

"Then why are _you_ the one telling _me_ whether I can come and see him?"

"Simon, I'm only trying to protect you… I don't want anyone else hurt."

"Hurt? The only one that's hurting is ME because I can't see him!" I took a deep breath.

Phelan tried to put his hand on my shoulder.

I swatted him off as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Try to touch me again and I'll kick your ass."

He just stayed in the car as I went in.

"Mr. Seville!" a nurse called out. "Thank goodness you're here. We need you to come to your father's room immediately. We're not sure how long he's going to last…"

Following the nurse, the two of us made our way down the hall into Dave's room…

We were too late…

"It's best if I leave you alone with him."

Ally and a newer-looking Jeanette rushed over to me. "It's okay, Simon," I heard Ally whisper. "Dave's in a better place."

"He should still be here with me…" I ran over to Dave's side as Ally and Jeanette walked out of the room. I grabbed part of Dave's shirt. "Please, Dave, don't do this to me… You mean too much to me to let you go…"

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. "Simon, there's nothing we could've done." It was Phelan. "I feel the same way, Si. I really do… but there was just no way we could've possibly stopped this from happening…"

"Bite him," I muttered.

"What?"

"You heard me! I said bite him!"

Phelan looked at me in disgust. "Since when did you turn into such an egotistical jerk?"

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry… I guess I'm just the type of person that deserves to live in hell, aren't I?" Not expecting a response from him, I left after abruptly asking the question.

After reaching my dorm once again, I locked the door, laid myself out on the couch, turned on the TV, and drifted in and out of sleep, not thinking about anyone except for Dave.

Three hours later, I woke up to a country music station and Alvin cleaning my dorm.

Role reversal much.

"Alvin, what the hell are you doing?" I asked. "And why the hell are _you_ wearing a vest?"

"Well, to answer your first question, I'm cleaning up after you, and to answer the second one, I'm… trying something new."

I was deeply confused. "So, you're trying something new by turning into me?"

"No… it was time that I made a change… you know, for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. Remember when you used to think that you were more mature than me, although I was the older one?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do, but what does that have to do with it?"

He sighed. "I'm trying to be more mature so that you won't see me as…incompetent, for lack of a better word."

Nodding, I replied, "I should be the one changing."

Alvin sat next to me. "How so?"

"Well, for one thing, I need to man up. I can't play sports, I cry every time something doesn't go my way… I can't do anything like you can, Alvin. You should be the one staying the same."

He wrapped his arm around me. "Simon, I'm the one that was acting like a child. You're only trying to protect everyone that means anything to you… You have the biggest heart – and biggest brains – of anyone I know, and don't try to tell me otherwise."

I lied down on the couch, tears coming out of my eyes. "Alvin, you don't understand."

Alvin laid himself on his side, facing me. "I'm sure I don't, Simon, but listen to me: absolutely none of what happened to Dave or to anyone else is your fault." He then pulled himself so close to me that not even an inch was between us at any point of our bodies. It felt… great, but for reasons I couldn't explain.

"You're the best person I know, Simon," he continued, grabbing my hand. "And I'm the one that's jealous of you."

"Why are you so jealous of me?"

He sighed. "You're so much smarter than I am. I just want to show you that I can change…"

"If you did change, would you be willing to go to the library with me sometime?"

"Of course."

"And you won't go there just for the comic books?"

"Nope, not unless I've practically read every other book in the library."

I laughed. "Like you'll have the time."

He smiled at me. "I know, but I can try to."

Something was bugging me at the moment. "How did you get in, anyway? I locked the door."

Phelan's keys were in his hand. "You're not the only one with keys to the apartment, you know." He had blushed a little, and without knowing it, I was doing the same.

"I love you, Simon," Alvin said.

He wrapped his arms around my neck as I tried to take a deep breath. Hearing those words come out of his mouth was a little awkward for me, but other than that, it was tolerable.

Scratch that – _nothing_ felt better than to hear him say that.

"I love you too, Alvin," I managed to say before he kissed me. Suddenly, I felt cold, and my hands began to fidget because of it.

Alvin grabbed a blanket off of the bed, sat back down, and wrapped it around us.

"Do you feel any better?"

I nodded, and he pulled me closer to kiss me.

Silence befell the both of us for a few moments as we went from kissing to making out, but somewhere along the way, he managed to take my shirt off…

… and my pants.

After a few hours of 'going at it' – and I do _not_ mean that lightly – Alvin and I were still lying on the couch.

"Did we just-"

"I don't know," Alvin answered. "I'm still kind of stuck on the 'I love you' part."

"Well, can I just go to bed if we're done? It's getting late."

"Are you sure you want to lose your dignity _now?_"

"Hey, at least I'm not the one naked."

"… Good point."

On my way to the bathroom, Alvin stood in front of the bathroom door, a blanket wrapped around his lower body.

I laughed. "Who has dignity now, Alvin?"

He blushed awkwardly. "You don't have to change in there."

"Okay, but I'd prefer if you would." I happened to notice that half of the blanket wrapped around him was shoved between his legs. "You can keep that, now that you rubbed your penis all over it."

"Sorry."

After Alvin went into the bathroom, I slipped on one of our t-shirts from the last tour we did and a pair of light blue sweatpants and sat back down on the couch.

"Mom said the dinner would be tomorrow rather than tonight. Apparently, Phel locked himself in Dave's hospital room to 'take care of business'."

_Did Phel bite him? _I thought. _Are they okay?_

"I'm worried about Dave," I admitted.

Alvin sighed. "Don't be. He's completely fine… Now, come on. We need to get some sleep."

"You're right." I lied down on my back. "Good night."

He laid down beside me. "Good night."


	12. Chapter 12: Caught Up In The Moment

_**Copyright:**_

_**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, etc. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian.**_

_**I do not own any characters**_

_**I also do not own any of**__** Dark Angel Danielle Seville, Winddragon Eternal, or ChipmunkFan19's OCs.**_

_**I do, however, own the following: Ally, Tori, Harvey, the other four Immortal Leaders (whose names have yet to be revealed) and Samantha Delaney, my Criminal Minds OC.**_

_**First multi-POV chapter... I think. Last line might confuse you, but can you guess who says it?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Simon's POV)**

"The two of you did _what _last night?" my mother asked disapprovingly

Alvin sighed. "It was my fault," he replied. ""I wasn't thinking straight."

"Neither of you were thinking straight, quite frankly… I'm very disappointed in the both of you. Losing your virginity to your own brother is disturbing and wrong, even at your standards, Alvin."

I slumped in my chair, completely depressed.

"That doesn't mean, however," my mother continued, "that you couldn't control it. You two are just like your father during his adolescent years – always trying new things even if they were immoral and foolish, so I really can't penalize you for that, even if either of you 'did it' with Ally. However, if any of you, including Ally, try to do that to innocent little Theodore, I'll have you arrested for child molestation."

_Damn, that's harsh,_ I thought. _Note to self: do _not_ do anything that will make Theodore come to the conclusion that I possibly have feelings for him. I don't, but I just need to be extra cautious._

"Understood," Alvin and I replied simultaneously.

The two of us were almost at the door when my mother asked to see me in private. I gulped as I watched Alvin leave the room.

"Simon," she began, "I know you might be… a little confused about who you are right now, but that's completely normal… Phelan told me last night that you wanted to propose to Jeanette at dinner. So, Jeanette and I had a conversation with him and Ally about bisexual relationships."

_Oh, God._

"During the conversation," my mother continued, "Jeanette told me that she wanted to be with you for a very long time, and that the only person she would ever want to be with – besides Ally, but for urges only – was you."

I was stunned. "Really?"

"And that's not the half of it. Phelan proposed to Ally right after that, and she said yes."

"That's great…"

"What's wrong, honey?"

I sighed. "Is Dave okay?"

"He's just fine," my mother replied.

I nodded. "Anyways, getting back to what I was originally going to ask, if I were to propose to Jeanette tonight, would I still be able to take care of my 'urges' when I needed it?"

My mother smiled. "She prefers it, actually, because she probably feels the same way about Ally you probably feel about Phelan… Are you going to propose to her tonight?"

I nodded. "I doubt there would be a better time to do it."

She smiled again. "I couldn't agree with you more… Come, there's a surprise for you in the lounge downstairs."

Confused, I followed her downstairs, where everyone was hanging out.

"Is all of this for me?" I asked.

"Who else would it be for?" Brittany replied. "You're the only one that saved Jeanette, Simon. Ellie and I owe a lot to you for that."

For some reason, I found myself blushing. "Please, Brittany, you're too flattering."

"Brittany is right," I heard another voice – a male this time – say in reply. "My wife and I also owe you our gratitude." He was holding his wife's hand as they walked over to me. "May we speak to you in private for a moment, Simon?"

I nodded, going out into the hallway.

"Roseanne and I heard from your mother that you are in love with one of our daughters."

_Oh, crap! These people are Jeanette's parents…_

_What am I going to do?_

"If you are willing to tell us who you love, we will let you marry her."

_Should I really tell them?_ I thought. _What if they say no? What if something happens?_

Before I gave them a response, I turned to see where Jeanette was, and before I even processed the last words of what Jeanette's father had said to me, I saw something I thought I would've never dreamed of.

Jeanette was kissing another guy – and not just any guy. Robby Duvall was his name, and Olivia told me he was one of the best 'players' in this place...

It broke every inch of my heart.

"What the hell do you think you're DOING?" I snapped.

Something was… overpowering me, and I couldn't tell what it was.

The next few seconds were a blur, but the next thing I knew, I was leaning over a bloody and battered Robby, agitated as all hell.

"If you EVER lay a finger on her again, I'll beat you senseless."

He didn't respond, but he did glare at me for a moment.

"Simon, what did you just do to my boyfriend?" I heard Jeanette ask.

My heart stopped. "Your… boyfriend?"

"Yes, my boyfriend."

"But Vinny said that the only person you wanted to be with was me."

"If I didn't already have a BOYFRIEND! Of all the stupid shit you've ever done, Simon, this has got to be the worst… I never want to see your face again."

She walked towards the other end of the room, leaving me to face the rest of the group.

* * *

**(Jeanette's POV)**

_Why did I just call Robby my boyfriend? I mean, we were dating, I suppose, but not now…_

_And why in the world did I push Simon away? If either of the two of them desperately needs to get out of my life, it'd be Robby, not him._

I felt Robby's presence behind me. "You sure showed him," he told me.

"You know what, Robby?" I asked. "If I had to choose between you and Simon, I'd rather be finding a way to apologize to him…"

"But he's not me, Jeanette."

"Of course he's not. YOU'RE THE ONE ACTING LIKE A DOUCHEBAG!"

"I see… but I'm still better than him."

"So you say, Robby… Get away from me."

Just then, Ally rushed in from the hallway.

"Tori, Jeanette… you need to see this."

_Oh, no…_

_

* * *

_

**(Simon's POV)**

There was nothing left to do but silently walk back to my dorm, lock the door, and try to isolate myself from society…

… for good.

I soon found myself, however, sitting on the roof of the dorm building, holding a blade in my hand. I ran my finger over the edge, just to feel how sharp it felt against my fur.

"Apparently, Jeanette never loved me at all… She was just lying to me so she could get me to shut up… but the part that sucks is… I still love her, after everything she said to me… Forget the knife. I'm taking the long way out."

Closing my eyes, I started to lean forward, and I fell a few feet before someone grabbed me. Unfortunately, upon being grabbed, my head bumped into the wall, and I was knocked out.

**

* * *

**

**(Jeanette's POV)**

"Oh my God!" Tori shouted out as I made my way up the dorm building's back staircase to the roof. "What happened?"

"Simon tried to commit suicide," was all Brittany could say. She and Eleanor were each holding one of Simon's hands. "We can't hold on for much longer!"

I could tell that Ally had a plan. "Tori, get the moped," she ordered. "J and I will go down the fire exit and catch him if Brittany and Eleanor lose their grip."

_J?_ I thought to myself.

"Come on, Jeanette! We're losing daylight!"

I got a tight grip on the fire escape with one hand and held onto Ally's arm with the other. The two of us slid down the fire escape and fell into a sidecar attached to Ally's moped. In the other sidecar were Olivia and Dani, two other girls in the local supernatural cult.

"Olivia," I said, "get behind the wheel. Tori, Dani, you two need to give me and Ally a good formation to stand on. I doubt Brittany and Eleanor can hold on for much longer."

As asked, Tori and Dani stood in a pyramid-esque formation as Ally and I stood on their shoulders. Olivia stopped the moped.

"If you can't hold on, you can drop him," Ally insisted. "We've got him covered."

The next thing we knew, Simon was falling faster than any of us thought possible, and Ally and I were able to catch him. I told Tori to let me down so I could watch over Simon as we all sat in the sidecars.

"Jeanette," Tori said, "it's time we initiated you into the Coven of Light."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's one of the few all-chipmunk covens left, and the six Elders of this area lead it. Simon and Phelan would be the first two guys in the coven, and since I know Phelan would definitely want to join, I need your approval for Simon to join."

"Of course, and I'd be happy to join if you want. I just want him to be happy, and I know that this is the right thing to do." I put Simon's hand in mine as I started to cry. "I love him more than anything… He means the world to me, and I don't want to lose him…"

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jeanette," he whispered. "I'm right here."


	13. Chapter 13: Love Can't Wait

_**Copyright:**_

_**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, etc. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian.**_

_**I do not own any characters**_

_**I also do not own any of**__** Dark Angel Danielle Seville, Winddragon Eternal, or ChipmunkFan19's OCs.**_

_**I do, however, own the following: Ally, Tori, Harvey, the other four Immortal Leaders (whose names have yet to be revealed) and Samantha Delaney, my Criminal Minds OC.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Simon's POV)**

I was ready to finally go to the dinner. I was wearing a navy blue collared shirt with the top two buttons undone, black dress pants, and some old black sneakers. My guitar, inside its case, was in my hand as I walked over to my silver Mercedes-Benz and put it in the trunk. Tonight was the night I was _finally_ going to propose to Jeanette, and nothing was stopping me now.

After I got in the driver's seat and started the ignition, I went to pick up Ally and Phelan, who were at the mall.

"Hey, lovebirds," I greeted.

Phelan kicked my seat. "Shut it, Simon," he replied, laughing a little.

"Where's Tori?"

"She's at the club."

"Of course."

Everyone was silent until we arrived at the local club, where Tori was waiting for us outside.

I could see a hazard stick in her hand. "No smoking in my car," I stated.

"My smoking's never bothered you since you've been here," she retorted, slumping into the passenger's seat.

"Put it out or I'll kick you out."

"Alright, alright." She tossed the cigarette out the window. "Happy now?"

I nodded. "You look nice, by the way."

She smiled. "Thanks."

After parking in front of the restaurant, Phelan pulled me aside.

"How nervous are you?" he asked.

"Extremely nervous," I replied, my voice getting softer with every syllable.

"You sound it."

I felt my throat swell up, making my voice pretty much a whisper. "I don't think I can sing this tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Phel, if I do, I can't propose to her."

"Well, it's kind of a given if you get down on one knee."

I sighed. "Alright, but if this fails, it's on your head."

He laughed. "Don't worry. I'll take the blame. Just set up in there before everyone else gets here… The boys and I will do parts of the verses for you, if you need us to."

"Good, 'cause I do."

Phelan followed me into the restaurant and helped me set up for the song. Ten minutes later, he asked, "So, what song did you pick?"

"The song she's been obsessing over for two weeks."

"Ah, 'Why Wait'. Great choice, Simon."

I smiled. "Thanks, I try."

He panicked as he looked behind the curtain. "Everyone's here, Simon. I'll get Alvin and Theo."

A few moments later, my brothers came backstage and I heard Phelan go up to the microphone.

"Tonight, I'd like to do a number for my fiancée Ally with her brothers. Simon, since she is your twin, why don't you lead?"

_Of course._

I went to the front of the stage as Phelan had his private band start up the song. On cue, I started the first part:

**_Whataya say, girl, we do somethin' crazy?  
Quit puttin' it off, you know what I'm sayin'?_**

I shot a smile at Ally as Phelan went over to her. I continued:

**_Ain't like it ain't gonna happen  
Forever's a given  
It's already written  
Who we kiddin', baby?  
Come on_**

Phelan and Ally started dancing as I neared the chorus:

**_The stars can't line up any straighter  
Let's do it now and think about it later_**

Phelan and my brothers joined me for the chorus:

**_Why wait another minute  
For something we should've done yesterday  
I know a little church  
With a preacher who can hook us up right away  
Love don't need a reason  
Baby, I don't see  
How I could love you any more than I do today  
So, why wait?_**

I gave the mic to Alvin so he could take over. He started singing:

**_Now, I love your mama  
Let's save her some trouble_**

Theodore sang the next line:

**_And your daddy won't mind  
If we save him a bundle_**

Phelan took control of the song as he led Ally back on the dance floor:

**_Girl, it just so happens  
That ring that you wanted  
Well, guess what, I bought  
It's in my pocket, baby  
Come on_**

**_Let's get it done, let's get it on your left hand  
This is me, girl, poppin' the question_**

The four of us joined for the chorus again:

**_Why wait another minute  
For something we should've done yesterday  
I know a little church  
With a preacher who can hook us up right away  
Love don't need a reason  
Baby, I don't see  
How I could love you any more than I do today  
So, why wait?_**

I took over for the rest of the song:

**_Let's do somethin' crazy_**

**_'Cause crazy's what you make me_**

**_Why wait another minute  
Wait another minute, come on  
I know a little church  
With a preacher who could hook us up right away  
Love don't need a reason  
Baby, I don't see  
How I could love you any more than I do today  
So, why wait?_**

**_Why wait?_**

**_Whataya say, girl, we do somethin' crazy?_**

On the last note of the song, I signaled my cue to Phelan.

He grabbed Ally's hand. "As much as I love you, Ally," he began, "there was an ulterior motive… and it wasn't mine… Simon?"

I nodded, and he got the hint, moving towards Jeanette.

"As much as Simon wants to ask you, Jeanette, his voice is completely silent… so, I think he should just do it."

Grabbing the ring out of my pocket, I got down on one knee. I could only mouth those four little words you ask when you pop the question, and I was almost in tears.

Jeanette had her hands over her mouth and tears rolling down her face. "I would _never_ want to be with anyone else but you… I will _definitely_ marry you."

I felt tears roll down my face as I stood up and slid the diamond ring on her finger. I held Jeanette in my arms, and to be perfectly honest, I didn't want to let her go.

She wiped a tear from my eye. "Simon, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment…" She wiped away another tear. "I love you more than anything in the world…"

"As much as I love seeing the two of you like this," my mother began, "could we eat sometime tonight?"

_Way to ruin the mood, Mom._

Jeanette and I sat next to my mother to her left and right, respectively. After some dinner, a few old memories, meaning our long-lost cousins, walked through the door.

"Corey?" Alvin asked. "Dude! It's been so long!"

"Ashley!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Lydia, is that you?" Brittany inquired in complete shock.

"Dakota!" Phelan yelled out. "What's going on, man?"

"Eddie!" Eleanor exclaimed in delight.

My cousin Natalia waved as she walked over to me.

Jeanette stood up. "You must be Natalia," she stated, shaking Natalia's hand. "Simon's told me so much about you."

"I'm sure he has," Natalia responded. "Is he okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah, he's just got laryngitis."

"Oh, that sucks… If you don't mind my asking, who are you exactly?"

"I'm Jeanette, Simon's fiancée." I could tell that she felt a little awkward telling Nat I was her fiancée.

"His fiancée? As in, you two are soon-to-be _married_?"

"Yep." She gulped.

Natalia elbowed me. "You sly dog! How'd you get a catch like her? She's, like, _perfect _for you!"

I blushed.

"You're too kind, Natalia," Jeanette admitted, more nervous than before.

Suddenly, my mother came in. "Everyone, may I have your attention please?" she asked politely. Everyone turned to her as she continued. "There will be auditions tomorrow for anyone that wants to have a part in the first band under Mr. Carter's new record label, Ultimatum Records."

My eyes practically lit up, and so did Jeanette's.

"Here are the rules for tomorrow and the next few days," Jeanette's father began. "Rule number one: you _must _perform a solo or duet. Rule number two: the song must be from the TV show 'Glee'. And rule number three: unless someone grants you permission to do so, do _not_ sing back-up for _anyone, _even if that person is your own brother or sister_._ Are we clear?"

We all nodded in unison.

"Good, auditions start no later than ten. Get some rest, everyone. We have a long day tomorrow."

I sighed. _We sure do…_


	14. Chapter 14: Hero

_**Hey everybody! Sorry I took so long to update.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own AATC or CM characters and OCs except for Ally, Tori, Harvey, Roseanne, Will, any extra character mentioned in chapter 13 NOT including Phelan (all AATC), and Samantha Delaney (Criminal Minds OC). **_

_**By the way, links to some lyrics videos for songs that go along with this story should be up soon (fingers crossed).**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

(Simon's POV)

I don't quite remember what happened after my mother declared the time of the auditions. Unfortunately, I only remember seeing Charlene, Jeanette, and Robby before I blacked out.

What seemed like an eternity later, I woke up in a stone-walled room. There was a small, glass window on the opposite wall from the one I was leaning against, and unfortunately, no one was on the other side.

I realized I was handcuffed and footcuffed in the cell, and I felt extremely cold. I wanted to get out, but I was stuck.

"Simon," I heard someone whisper, "are you okay?"

Unfortunately, I couldn't decipher who was talking to me. I was still half-asleep at the moment when I heard the voice.

I heard her take a deep breath. "Simon, it's JJ," she said as I turned to see her. Her blonde hair reflected through the window. "I'm here with Reid and your mother… Can you move?"

"Sorry, JJ, I can't… I'm handcuffed."

"Do you mind us coming in?"

"Of course not."

My mother walked over to me when she came in. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked, uncuffing me.

"Yeah, I guess… I'm just a little confused. What happened to me last night, Mom? Did I do anything wrong?" I gulped. "Is Jeanette okay?"

"She's going to be fine, honey. You just… had a power override."

"What's that?"

"It happens when someone's elemental powers come into the body and activate too quickly. It's a very good thing that Charlene and Robby were at dinner because they were the only people you hit… I'd hate to tell you this so soon, Simon, but Jeanette's father requests your presence at your dorm. He and his wife want to tell you who they've decided to choose for their record label. I've heard your father also needs a favor from you."

"Okay… I'll go head over there right now." I brushed myself off and got up from where I was sitting only a second ago.

As I reached the door, I heard my mother reply, "Oh, and don't forget! Ally and Phelan's wedding is tomorrow!"

_Shit!_ I thought. I had completely forgotten about the wedding!

When I arrived at my new apartment, I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me. Jeanette's parents were sitting patiently on the couch, and to be honest, it sort of freaked me out.

"I apologize for being late," I said. "The traffic was horrendous… You needed to see me?"

"Yes," Jeanette's father replied. "We'd like to inform you about the auditions from this morning…"

_Crap,_ _this is not good._

"Only two people, for a definite, ended up with solo records. One of them, of course, is Jeanette."

I wasn't too surprised. "I knew she would. She's very talented."

Jeanette's father smiled at me. "We haven't told you the best part yet…"

_What could be better than that?_ I thought. _That's the best thing I've heard today!_

"And that would be what?" I inquired curiously.

Roseanne – Jeanette's mother – stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. "I think you already know."

I gulped nervously. "I got the other solo record?"

Both of them nodded. "Exactly."

_Oh my God, _I thought. _Jeanette and I are the only two people that actually _wanted _to get back into the music business, and now we finally get this chance._

"Thank you," was all I was able to say.

Suddenly, I heard someone knock on the door.

I snapped back to reality. "Come in."

My father opened the door slightly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Heavens, no!" Roseanne answered. "Will and I were just leaving, Harvey… We'll see you tomorrow, Simon."

I nodded. "Have a good night."

"You two, dear."

Rosanne and Will left my apartment, leaving just me and my father, whom was still at the door.

"Who were they, Mr. Seville?" I heard a young, unfamiliar voice ask.

My father sighed at the person. "Blake, I thought I told you to stay quiet."

"But I want to meet Daddy!"

_Daddy?_

I sighed. "What's going on, Dad?"

He walked into my apartment, holding onto someone behind him. "Simon, I need a favor from you."

"What's that?"

"One of the chipmunk senior citizens in the worst district of the city died the other day, and this is her youngest grandson – he's about a year and a half. I found him on police duty this morning, and to be honest, I don't know anyone else that would be willing to take care of him other than you."

"How old is he?"

"About two years old…" He looked down at Blake. "Do you think you could take care of him… permanently?"

I was stunned. "I don't know what to say…" I glanced at Blake, his eyes basically pleading me to take him in. I sincerely felt bad for him. "…but I know Jeanette would want me to. I'll do it."

My father nodded. "I knew you would." He motioned Blake towards me. "I have to get back to work… He's all yours now, Simon."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Dad."

He shut the door behind him as he left the apartment, leaving me alone with Blake.

Finally, I got a good look at Blake – he had light fur, brown eyes, and round glasses almost as large as mine were when I was his age. (I've still yet to find out how I know that.) He also had cuts and bruises all over his face and body.

"What happened?" I asked.

Blake's eyes started fill up with tears. "I don't wanna talk about it." He pouted on the couch, tear drops still rolling down his cheek.

I knelt down. "Are you sure?"

His soft brown eyes met mine. "My mommy and daddy were mean to me. They liked to hit me… That's why my grammy took me away."

My heart sank. "I'm sorry, Blake. I wish I could've been able to help."

"But you are, Daddy!" I felt him wrap his arms around my neck. "You're helping me by letting me stay with you, and I know you won't hurt me like my mommy and daddy did."

I sighed as I sat next to Blake on the couch, grabbing a blanket from behind. "You look tired."

He yawned. "I am."

"You know, you can sit on my lap if you want."

Blake smiled. "You mean it?"

"Of course."

He made his way up to my lap and sat on my legs, yawning. "I'm sleepy… Could you sing for me, Daddy?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around him. I waited a moment before I started singing:

**_There's a flower  
In the smallest garden  
Reaching for the light_**

**_There's a candle  
In the darkest corner  
Conquering the night_**

**_There is amazing strength  
In a willing hand  
There are victories  
That you've never planned_**

**_There's a hero in everybody's heart_**

I held onto Blake tighter as I continued with the song:

**_There's a fire  
Inside of everybody  
Burning clear and bright_**

**_There's a power  
In the faintest heartbeat  
That cannot be denied_**

**_Go on and trust yourself  
You can ride the wind  
You're gonna take your dreams  
Where they've never been_**

**_There's a hero in everybody's heart_**

Wrapped in my arms, Blake grabbed onto my shirt and about to fall asleep. I smiled as I finished the song:

**_Go on and trust yourself  
You can ride the wind  
You're gonna take your dreams  
Where they've never been_**

**_There's a hero in everybody's hearts_**

**_There's a hero in everybody's hearts_**

Blake fell asleep in my arms, and I heard someone coming from behind me.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard from you, Simon," I heard her say. "Who was that you were singing to, anyways?"

I gulped.

_Shit._

"His name is Blake," I answered, "and my father wanted us to… try and take care of him permanently."

Jeanette smiled. "Well, after the performance you just gave, I don't think I'll mind… Now, come on. It's getting late."

"Well, tonight, I think I'm perfectly content on the couch."

She laughed. "Okay, but starting tomorrow, the three of us are sleeping in the same bed." She kissed me. "Have fun with Blake!"

I smiled, laying Blake down beside me. "Don't worry… I will."


End file.
